dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Legendary Super Saiyan
& }} is a Super Saiyan form introduced in the Dragon Ball Z movie Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. This form was created by Dragon Ball's animation company Toei Animation, in order to create the idea that there was a single individual Saiyan who possessed a Super Saiyan transformation that was genetically exclusive and far superior to that of any other Super Saiyan. The character they created was named Broly, who had survived Planet Vegeta's destruction with his father after Frieza had destroyed it. Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance is quite distinguishable from the regular forms of Super Saiyan. It is often a misconception that the legendary Super Saiyan's hair color is greenish-yellow, when it is in fact the same color as a regular Super Saiyan. The greenish tint that was seen in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan was simply an after effect from the controlling device that Broly's father Paragus had set on him. When he reappears in Broly: Second Coming movie, his hair color is restored to the regular yellowish orange that all Super Saiyans possess. The most noticable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size. When Broly transforms into The Legendary Super Saiyan, his body grows in height and overall size and is similar in appearance to the Ultra Super Saiyan. However, unlike the Ultra Super Saiyan, Broly's size does not affect his speed. Powers and abilities Unlike the regular Super Saiyan, Broly's ki is said to increase as a fight goes on. It is never expressed what his true physical limits are in this form, which has lead many fans to believe that he has a limitless potential. This however, is unconfirmed. All of Broly's abilities are seen to increase with this transformation, even his speed which was an ability that was seen to decrease with the similar transformation of Ultra Super Saiyan. Trivia * Every time Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he causes the sky and the environment to change color twice, often ending in a gray/dark blue look. * There are still many arguments as to who really is "the Super Saiyan of legend" (not the suggested form). It's obvious that Broly is the so called "Legendary" Super Saiyan because of his odd, yet astounding power, but on the other hand, Goku reaches almost all of the known levels of the Super Saiyan forms (apart from the Legendary Super Saiyan, for obvious reasons). Throughout the series, there have been many different stories about the true legend, some very different from others. However, we'll never truly know who is the Super Saiyan of legend. * This form may have been created in an attempt to fix a plot hole from the Trunks Saga (and to a lesser extent, the Frieza Saga) onwards in regards to the Super Saiyan transformation, where Vegeta stated that there was only one Super Saiyan every one thousand years, and that the form was supposed to be virtually unbeatable, wielding unlimited power. Also in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the legend of the Super Saiyan is mentioned again, and Broly is believed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan since Goku says, "The Legendary Super Saiyan, a powerful warrior that appears every 1,000 years". * The power of this form is likely greater than a Super Saiyan 2 as he almost easily outstriped Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form during his awakening on Earth, but Gohan was said to have been far stronger as a SSJ2 7 years ago, so it's unknown how he would've fared then. Category:Saiyans Category:Techniques